


The House That Built Me

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [2]
Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Childhood, Family, Feels, Gen, Home, House - Freeform, Love, ME - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Miranda Lambert - Freeform, Not Agent Carter (TV) Compliant, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Peggy - Freeform, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, bliss, built, miranda lambert song, steve - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, that, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: Amy Carter-Rogers is the daughter of Steve and Peggy. She is grown and looking back on the childhood she had. lots of fluff and some steggy moments. For more stories about Steve, Peggy and Amy follow me on tumblr @superhero-daugthers11.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The House That Built Me

I paced outside her childhood home. I took deep breathes debating if she should go in or not. I never was one for sentimental stuff but when I heard the house would be torn down, I had to see it one more time. I walked in and looked around.

The house was empty not one piece of furniture and the ground filled with dust and bugs. I could picture every detail of the house as it used to be.

_ Under the large window was were two ugly brown corduroy couches used to sit. The couch was filled with stains from all kinds of foods and sodas. A long silver table had sat in the center of the room, it was low to the ground and on it sat military magazines and assorted books. Infront of the wall, across from the couch, was a small tv. The tv looked like it could have been one of the first TVs made. It creaked and the reception was aweful. The floors were wooden and creaked as you stepped, like a stairway._

I walked down the hall to were her mothers home office used to be. The room was still as tiny as I remembered. As I tried to open the window for air, I noticed the window was still cracked. I had broken the window playing baseball in the hosue with the neighbor, mom was too stuborn to get it fixed. The carpet had changed from blue to an ugly bash color and the walls were green instead of white.

_ I could recall days when I would sit in a green chair, in her home office, drawing pictures in her journal. Meanwhile my mother would read her case files with precision. I would ask her to tell me about her most interesting case. She would tell stories of people with strange powers, aliens, and strange technology! I would listen with excitement and ask tons of questions about the events that unfolded. Mom was always sure to remind her not to share the information with anyone, that it was their secert. I took that seriously and never told a soul. The office wasnt too big, consisted of a wooden desk with a big old fashioned computer. There was a huge book shelf on the left wall and across was the green chair._

_ When I had days off from school I would go with mom to SHIELD`s headquarters. My father, Steve, would visit on his lunch hour everyday. He would arive with a smile on his face and a bouquet of daisies for his wife. Mom always smiled at him, like a kid in a candy store. She looked at him with adoration and love. Her eyes would always glow when she saw him as if all the stress in her body sudden faded away. He would kiss Mom on the lips and mom would have this look of such happiness._

_ "How are my two best girls?" he would ask._

_I would run to him and hug his legs. He would pick me up in his bear like arms and he would kiss my head._

_ Mom always worked late at the office and wouldnt be finished til 8 or 9 at night. Yet as soon as she got home she would look for me and create some kind of small activity for the two of them to do. Sometimes it was as simple as reading a book together or watching the latest Doctor Who episode, but within those moments we would talk and bond. One weekend when she had the flu, we binged watched all the James Bond movies in one day._

I ventured into the kicthen the place where i had so many happy memories with my father. The kicthen was left the same. The same black and white tiled floor, the same white old fashioned stove, wodden counters, white fridge and a small wooden table. The same sunflower wall paper mom hated on the walls, but were now peeling.

_ Sometimes mom would go out on missions and leave us behind for months. I would get really sad when she was gone for too long. I would sit in my room, hugging my stuffed toy, crying and crying cause I missed her. Dad would come in and scoop me up in his arms and I would hold onto him tight. He would bring me downstairs and sit me on the counter. He would then bring out pots, pans and ingredients._

_ "Lets have some fun." he would say. Then he would turn on my favorite radio station and he would teach how to cook my favorite snacks or foods._

_ He would crack jokes and sing along, off pitch to songs he barley knew the lyrics to. He would grab my hand and we would dance around the kitchen, sometimes I think he would purposely dance badly to make me laugh. If all failed sometimes we would have food fights with ingredients! I wasn't allowed to tell mom about that. At night I would have nightmares that mom was killed on her mission or that she was lost like Amelia Earhart. Dad would rush into my room and calm me down. He always knew the right things to say to relax my mind. _

Both her parents were dead now and she was grown…but she longed for the days when her parents were at her side.


End file.
